memory_omegafandomcom-20200214-history
Lutina Gaspadral
Lutina Gaspadral was a Raimonian female of noble birth who lived in the 24th century. Lutina was the daughter of Sarlis Gaspadral, making her the heiress to the title of Primarch of Raimon. Biography Lutina Gaspadral was born on the planet Raimon in the late 2320s and spent the first five years of her life growing up in the court of her grandfather, Primarch Gaspadral. When Gaspadral knew he was nearing death, he arranged a death celebration to be held at court and invited delegates from the United Federation of Planets to attend. Lieutenant Commander Jean-Luc Picard of the was chosen to represent the Federation and quickly made quite the impression on Lutina and her father. Lutina became quite attached to Picard and, when he left the planet, he made a model of the Stargazer to remind her of him. She came to treasure the model so much, that she kept it on her at all times, encased in a locket on a necklace . Following her father's ascension to the title of Primarch, Lutina came to see the benefits of Raimon's mining treaty with the Federation and how it had made her people rich and had expanded their influence beyond their planet. Despite the vocal isolationist representatives such as Lord Tardol, Lutina knew that her father also believed in Raimon being open to the outside galaxy. As the Primarch's life began to draw to an end in 2365, that view changed as he began to openly consider withdrawing from the mining agreement with the Federation. This put the world that Lutina had grown accustomed to at risk, and she decided she would have to take extreme measures to prevent that happening. As the family and friends of Sarlis gathered for his death celebration, Lutina was surprised to be reunited with Picard, now captain of the . She suspected that Picard had been invited so that her father could inform him of his decision to end the mining agreement and made her decision to act. Knowing that the removal of her father would elevate her to the title of Primarch, she decided the only course was to murder him, and place the blame on a political rival, namely Lord Tardol. The evening following the celebration, Lutina modified her Stargazer model to include a retractible blade and sent a note to Tardol, pretending to be her father, requesting his presence at the Summer residence outside of Sanctavia. Arriving at the residence shortly before Tardol, she murdered her father and summoned guards to arrive so that they could discover Tardol over the body and arrest him. Unfortunately, Picard had actually been invited to attend the Primarch and was also found and arrested at the scene. With Picard refusing to invoke diplomatic immunity, it was decided that Tardol and he would engage in a trial by combat to decide the guilty party. Lutina visited Picard and implored him to escape the planet, offering to help him in any way she could. When she discovered that Picard had nominated Commander William T. Riker to fight in his name, she was relieved. However, Picard had arranged this so that he could confront Lutina. The crew of the Enterprise had deciphered that Lutina was responsible for the murder, and when confronted she was quick to confirm this to Picard, believing that he couldn't really prove it. However, Picard had arranged for a judge to overhear the confession and she was escorted away by imperial guards . Appendices Appearances * DC TNG volume 2: ** "Return to Raimon" ** "Murder, Most Foul" Notes and references External links * category:Raimonians category:Government officials